Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by LDQ716
Summary: Quinn has been leaving a single envelope on Beth's birthday each year. Follow Quinn and Beth through their journey to reconnect finally as mother and daughter, together at last.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter 1: Red

Every year on her birthday, the little girl would run across the pavement of the driveway, her blonde hair bouncing along, barefoot, not caring if she burned her feet. Every year, she would open the mailbox and pullout the single envelope addressed to her;

_Beth Corcoran_

_Lima, Ohio_

Every year, that was all it would say. No address was written, which meant it had to have been hand delivered. No return address wither, and no knowing who it came from.

She remembered back to her 10th birthday.

Flashback:

"Bethie! Mail!" came Shelby's cries from down the hall. Beth ran to her mother. Maybe it was a gift from Grandma or Grandpa…like a new doll, or money! But instead, her mother laid a red envelope in her hands. Beth stared, puzzled. "Who's it from?" she asked, seeing no address.

Shelby shrugged. "Why don't you go open it in your room? It's probably a thank you note from Liza's party last weekend. Remember?"

Beth nodded.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready." Shelby smiled, and then walked back towards the kitchen.

Beth made her way up to her room. Sitting on her bed, she tore open the taped envelope. Reaching inside, she pulled out a homemade birthday card. The card said only a few short sentences.

_Happy birthday, Beth. Enjoy it and have fun. Use your gift wisely._

_ P.S. You don't know who I am, but I ask you to please not tell Shelby about this. You'll know who I am in six years._

_ Love, someone who cares about you_

Then, five 20 dollar bills fell out of the envelope. Beth counted it up. One hundred dollars from an unsigned card. Who was someone who cared about her, other than Shelby? She had no other living relatives. Shelby's husband had passed away years ago. Who could it be? She laid back on her bed, and closed her blue eyes, just thinking this mysterious someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Orange

**A/N:** **So, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this is my first fanfiction. It was really just an idea I had, so I don't know how good it is. My feeling is that the story will improve as it progresses. I also think that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses as well. Enjoy! :)**

Quinn let her blonde locks fall over her shoulders as she pulled up in front of the tan colored house – the one with 'Corcoran' neatly written in cursive on the mailbox. Today was Beth's, her daughter's, 11th birthday.

'Keep Holding On' was playing on the radio. Quinn felt a tear fall onto her dress. But she couldn't help it, and soon the blonde was sobbing. After everything she had gone through with Beth – from the day she was conceived to the day Beth was born. But that sunny day when Quinn gave up Beth was the last time she had seen her. For all she knew, Beth could have pink hair or be 5 foot already.

This wasn't fair. Shouldn't a mother at least be able to see her own daughter and know what she looked like? But Shelby had insisted that Beth never know about her parents. It would be a bad influence, the woman had said. Eventually, Quinn and Shelby compromised that Beth would be able to see Quinn on her 16th birthday, no sooner.

And naturally, Quinn couldn't resist the temptation, which was why she came up with the idea of sending Beth a birthday card every year.

Why should a child grow up only to find out that the woman she has trusted, cared for, and loved is not even her own mother? Quinn thought. Quinn knew Beth would find out eventually. In a small town like Lima, there would pretty much be no mistaking Beth for Quinn. And Quinn didn't want Beth discovering that she was living a lie from complete strangers.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Quinn remembered that day back in high school. The day she found out she was pregnant. Or the day she was kicked off the Cheerios, and facing the humiliation of being on the bottom of the social ladder for the first time, and getting slushied. She remembered the performances, like Lean On Me and Keep Holding On that the Glee club had held in support of her.

Suddenly, she realized something. One day during sophomore year, she had cornered Puck in the hallway, trying to hold in tears and frustration.

"I had sex with you," she had begun, "because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake."

Why did she care so much about Beth, then? After all, it was _herself _who had called sleeping with Puck a mistake. By saying that, she was pretty much pointing out that Beth was a mistake.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she regained her composure and gently exited the car. She knew Beth would be at school and Shelby would be at work, but she glanced around just to make sure no one was watching. Seeing nothing but swirling leaves and specks of pollen floating in the air, she gingerly opened the Corcoran mailbox and placed an orange colored envelope inside it.

With that, she closed the mailbox and entered her car again. Once she reached the end of the road, she paused for a moment, glancing back at the tan house.

_Only five more years, _she thought. Only five more years until she could see her daughter again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: My deepest apologies for not updating sooner! But, I did post 2 chapter tonight to make up for that. This chapter is mostly about Quinn's life and her backstory, as someone posted about that in a review. I think the next chapter will also carry on with Quinn as well. If you would like to see anything else included in future chapters or have any ideas or suggestions, then by all means post a review and let me know. :) Thanks for reading!**

Quinn slammed on her brakes as she skidded to a stop in front of a traffic light that had just turned red. Cursing under her breath at the other cars, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She was going to be late again for work, and she really couldn't afford that. Her boss had almost fired her multiple times, and almost didn't hire her in the first place. Plus, she needed the money. Quinn had graduated from Yale in the top of her class with a Masters and a Ph.D. in English.

But it was hard enough to get a job in this economy. She had been looking for opening teaching positions, but nothing seemed to be popping up. So, thus, she was stuck working at Cleveland Editors, a publishing company.

She didn't know why she never went to New York. Kurt and Rachel went, and they were joined by Santana. Then a year later, Blaine had joined the trio. Numerous times, Quinn had been offered to stay with the four classmates. Each time, she had declined.

Why? Sometimes she had to turn off her AC during the summer, because rent was so much, and her job got her only a little money.

Maybe it was because of Puck. Maybe it was because she didn't want to bring back the memories of Glee club, since that would only lead to memories of Beth.

Beth, she thought. Why did I choose to give her up? And then she remembered. I was only a sophomore then, she thought. There was no way I could have taken care of her.

Quinn reminisced, as she sat aback at her desk at work that day. Holding Beth in her arms, that sweet, angelic beauty, with the sparking eyes, and the soft wispy blonde hair. The tiny creature, with fingers and toes no bigger than a penny.

"Ms. Fabray!" she heard a frustrated voice shout. It was her boss, Veronica. "What on earth do you think you are doing?! There's an entire shipment of manuscripts waiting to be read, and you are just sitting here, getting the desk dirty with mucky footprints, wasting the day, eating ice cream! You-"

But she was cut off. "I'm quitting." Quinn bluntly stated, as she stood up and pushed her chair in. Gathering her things, she said, "I'd rather work somewhere that's proud to have me." Quinn stomped out of the room.

As soon as she said those words, Quinn remembered. It was like quitting the cheerios, and confronting Ms. Sylvester.

"I'd rather be part of a club that's proud to have me, like Glee club." She had said.

In truth, Quinn didn't know what was going on with her life. She had just voluntarily quit her job. Who on earth quits their job, she thought, especially _voluntarily_? She thought. She relied on her job, depended on it. It was what helped her avoid getting kicked out of her apartment and then having to go live on the street.

She picked up her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts. Her finger finally stopped, landing on one.

"Hello," a perky voice said. "You've reached the residence of Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, and Rachel Barbra Berry. This is Rachel speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Rachel," she said, "it's Quinn, and I think I need your help with something…"

And less than an hour later, she answered her doorbell only to find the entire original Glee club standing on her doorstep. And none other than Rachel Barbra Berry was standing at the front of the group.

"Help has arrived," Rachel announced, flashing her award winning smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Together

**A/N: If you're wondering what happened to the Beth line, I'll get back to that in a few chapters. I kind of wanted to give a backstory about Quinn first, and then I'll address Beth. The song is Open Arms by Journey. Enjoy :)**

Quinn stood back appalled. She stood there like a statue until a familiar figure pushed in front of the crowd.

"Let's get this party started!" a deep, masculine voice said.

And Quinn recognized that voice, as Puck's – the person she had been trying to avoid all these years, the person who brought back bad memories. When Rachel said she would bring _some friends_, Quinn thought she literally meant that – not the entire Glee club.

"Well, are you gonna let us in or what?" Puck asked.

Quinn blushed and ushered the adults in. They had all grown up so much, they all were so different from when they were in high school. But then, she had changed too.

After an hour or so, Rachel made her way up to the front of the room. "Okay, everyone," she said. "Now, I called you here to help Quinn through her current predicament. So we're just going to have a little fun, because that can fix anything." Rachel smiled at Quinn. "So, how about some karaoke?"

Quinn smiled back at Rachel. Maybe that's what she did need. A little bit of fun.

As the karaoke went on, multiple members sang songs together or by themselves. Suddenly, Quinn noticed Puck striding towards the middle of the room.

"Alright!" Puck exclaimed as he stood at the center of the room. "It's my turn, and Q is gonna be singing with me." He smirked at her, and held out his hand.

What? She raised her eyebrows in question. She hadn't sang with Puck- had she ever sang with Puck? And now she was just supposed to sing and dance with him? She was trying to forget him and all the memories she associated him with. But by now, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana had pushed her up to the middle of the living room, and she was face to face with Puck.

Puck began to sing.

_Lying beside you here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

He grinned at her, and continued.

_So now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

With tears already rushing down her face like a silver, sparkling waterfall, Quinn joined in.

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

The entire Glee club could see what was going on. It was obvious – the two of them still loved each other, somewhere deep inside. The way the two of them looked at each other, the way Puck smiled at Quinn, and the way she couldn't stop staring at him.

_So now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

Intertwining hands, Puck gave Quinn's a light squeeze. She gazed up at him, with a wondrous look in her eyes. Maybe… she thought. Did she still love him? And as she sang the last words of the song, she wondered, did she really love him…?

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms…_

__And suddenly, Quinn found Puck's arms embracing her in a hug, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. They stayed like that for a moment, and the rest of the guests quietly made their way out of the room, to give the two privacy. But even more than that, she discovered that maybe she wasn't trying to avoid Puck. Maybe she still loved him, somewhere deep down inside.

But she pulled away. Puck looked at her, surprised. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head.

But Puck wasn't convinced. "Come on, if everything was all right, Berry wouldn't have sent a mass text at 2 am to the entire Glee club. What's going on?"

As much as she wanted to be alone right now, she found herself spilling her whole story to Puck. About the letters to Beth, quitting her job.

"So you just walked right out of there?" Puck asked, referring to Quinn's job. "Wow, you really must have lost your mind."

She nodded. "I don't know why, I just…I felt like I had to." She turned to face him. "I _want _be part of her lift, Puck. I want her to know who I am."

"I know how we can start."

She raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes, we, in case you've forgotten, but I'm her _father_. Unless you've lost your mind so much that you've _forgot _that." He smirked.

"Okay, tell me." She said, with a smile.

Later that night, after everybody had gone back to their hotel, Quinn found herself in bed. Lying awake, she thought about that day's events. She glanced at the other side of the bed. And sure enough, none other than Noah Puckerman was lying in bed with her. She remembered suddenly. Quinn Fabray had agreed to let Noah Puckerman move in with her. Maybe she _had _really lost her mind, she thought with a smile as she threw back her hair and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Very Quick Life

Quinn woke up to the wafting aroma of crisp, greasy bacon coming from the kitchen. "Puck?" she asked, as she entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sure enough, Puck's masculine, husky figure was hunched over the stove. He was pouring batter onto the griddle, in the shape of a Q. "Hey, Quinn," he said, "I made something for you." He smiled, picked up a rubber spatula, and flipped the pancake in the air. It sizzled on the other side, as he placed it on a plate along with 3 slices of crisp bacon.

"Votre petit-déjeuner, Mademoiselle," he announced, handing her the plate.

She giggled. "Why, merci, monsieur," she replied. "Since when did you learn French?"

"Ah, you know, just listenin'," he said. "My specialty."

She stared into his eyes, as he returned her gaze. He had changed, he was different now. Was this the same Puck who she had had Beth with? He seemed so – so grownup. Not the high school junkie who threw kids into the dumpster, but the well dressed, almost father figure.

Perhaps, when the time came, the two of them could visit Beth together. Quinn knew she still loved him, somewhere deep down inside. But ever since she had gotten pregnant in high school, she really didn't formally date another boy. Sure, in college she had a couple one night stands, but those were only dinner or maybe a walk or movie.

Did she love him enough that she could spend the rest of her life with him? She couldn't leave him just hanging on the edge. After all, he was already in the process of selling his apartment. She couldn't just throw him out in the streets. But she knew that if they were living together, he would want to take things further. Naturally, she would want to as well. Except she was frightened. Ever since Beth, she was so meticulous and careful. She didn't want a replay of her past.

Even more so, she didn't even know if she _wanted _to take things farther. Beth hadn't been planned in the slightest bit. And she knew very well that some things just happened.

Quinn slowly continued to eat her bacon in small nibbles. "I have to run an errand this afternoon," she declared, swallowing. "You want to come?"

Puck glanced at her. "Where to?"

"Lima."

"Lima?!" he choked on his water, and sprayed some across the table.

"That is absolutely repulsive," she said as she got up to grab a towel, "and yes, Lima."

"What's in Lima that could possibly be so interesting?" he asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"Beth."

"I thought you weren't allowed to see her until she's sixteen," he inquired.

"I'm not," she replied.

Puck smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Rebel Quinn coming up from the surface. See, I knew I had a positive influence on you. But seriously, what are you doing? It's legal, right?"

She smiled back at him. "Well, it's not like you didn't ever break the law." She watched his expression. "No, I'm just leaving something in the mailbox for her. I do it every year. Today's her 12th birthday."

"Oh. Sure, I'll come."

She smiled at him. The old Puck, the high school Puck would never have driven 3 hours to Lima just to put a letter in a little girl's mailbox. But this was the new Puck. And so far, she liked him.

Quinn's SUV pulled up once more in front of the tan house.

"She lives here?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Quinn replied solemnly, on the verge of tears.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pale yellow envelope. It was the color of sunshine, with small hand-drawn yellow daisies bordering the edges.

She slipped some money from her purse in a card, and put it in the envelope.

"How much is that?" Puck asked curiously.

"250 dollars," she answered. "I made a college savings account for her too." It was a lot for a 12 year old, but she was Beth's mother after all. She wanted Beth to be happy more than anything.

And at that moment, as Quinn sealed the envelope and exited the car, Puck realized just how much she missed Beth. He realized just how much she yearned to be able to embrace the little girl, with the wispy blonde hair and the starry eyes.

Quinn entered the car. He could tell she had been crying, as her makeup was smudged and her cheeks were puffy. She still looked like an angel, though. He wondered what Beth looked like. The day she was born, she already looked almost exactly like her mother. And somehow he found himself longing for both of them, Beth and Quinn, to be captured in his loving embrace.

He reached over to Quinn and held her tightly. She buried her face into his shoulders. And the two of them stayed like that, comforting each other, locked in each other's everlasting embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm In Love with a Wonderful Guy

**A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated. Song is 'I'm in Love with a Wonderful Guy' from South Pacific. Enjoy :)**

"Get dressed in something fancy!" Quinn heard a shout from the top of the stairs, as Puck came down.

"Ooh…" she smiled, "Is Prince Charming taking me somewhere?" She smirked.

"First, I'm not Prince Charming," he frowned but then smiled, "and yes, I am taking you somewhere."

She grinned and went up to her room. Standing in front of her walk in closet, she looked at her assortment of dresses. She could wear her tight silver one, no, too sparkly. Or she could wear her red one, no, too short. Then one dress caught her eye. It was a figure hugging, strapless, a little past mid-thigh dress.

The dress was a royal, silky purple, embellished with a silver beaded belt. She quickly dressed, and chose a silver pair of 1-inch heels and a silver clutch to accompany the outfit. Sitting in front of her vanity, she twiddled her fingers around some strands of her hair, trying to figure out how to style it. Quinn then decided to do a simple bun. She applied some simple makeup, and then made her way downstairs.

Puck was awaiting her as he stood at the bottom of the staircase in a suit and tie. His Mohawk had been combed, and he had just shaved. When she reached him, he said, "May I take your hand?"

Quinn giggled and held out her hand. She loved when Puck turned into this charming, gentleman. He could make her laugh so easily, and never upset her. Hand in hand, the two adults made their way out to the limo.

Quinn froze, suddenly. There was a limo – a real, actual limo with a chauffeur sitting outside waiting for them. But she smiled. Puck took such good care of her sometimes. Especially now.

Quinn and Puck were seated at a table for two, nearest to the center of the grand ballroom of _Le Grande Chateau. _Candles were twinkling in the soft atmosphere of the restaurant, which had various aromas wafting in from the kitchen and giant crystal chandeliers.

Their orders were taken and a bottle of wine was placed on their table by a waiter. Puck lifted up the bottle and poured some into both of their glasses. "To us," he said, with a smile at Quinn. The two of them clinked their glasses together and slowly took a sip. For a moment they sat there, gazing in to each other's eyes.

"Attention, welcome to Le Grande Chateau," the manager announced from the middle of the stage which was in the center of the ballroom. "We have picked our couple of the evening, who will perform a song for us," he said, reaching into a small envelope. "And they are… Noah and Quinn!"

"Will you two please come up here to sing us a song?"

Puck stood up but Quinn remained in her seat. "You did this, right?" she asked. "You are making me humiliate myself by singing in front of at least 100 people with you?!"

Puck smiled. "FYI, mademoiselle," he said.

Quinn glared at him.

"Excusez-moi, mais vous etes singing and I am playing the ukulele." _{Translation: Excuse me, but you are…}_

"At this moment, I sincerely hope you are kidding and this is all just a joke."

Puck shook his head, and grabbed her arm, leading her up to the center. Suddenly, before she could blink, the blonde found herself with a microphone in hand, in front of the entire room.

She could refuse – but that would only embarrass her further. So she might as well just play along. The music began, and she immediately recognized the song as one of her favorites.

_I expect everyone of my crowd to make fun  
Of my proud protestations of faith in romance,  
And they'll say I'm naïve as a babe to believe  
Every fable I hear from a person in pants._

She looked at Puck, and how handsome he was playing the ukulele. __

Fearlessly I'll face them and argue their doubts away,  
Loudly I'll sing about flowers in spring,  
Flatly I'll stand on my little flat feet and say  
Love is a grand and a beautiful thing!  
I'm not ashamed to reveal  
The world famous feelin' I feel.

I'm as corny as Kansas in August,  
I'm as normal as blueberry pie.  
No more a smart little girl with no heart,  
I have found me a wonderful guy!

I am in a conventional dither,  
With a conventional star in my eye.  
And you will note there's a lump in my throat  
When I speak of that wonderful guy!

_ I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,_

_A cliché comin' true!_

_I'm bromidic and bright  
As a moon-happy night  
Pourin' light on the dew!_

I'm as corny as Kansas in August,

_High as a flag on the Fourth of July!  
If you'll excuse an expression I use,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love with a wonderful guy!_

She finished the last note off strong with her eyes locked on Puck who was across the stage from her.

Puck placed down his ukulele on the floor and walked over to the blonde. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, and then Quinn found herself with tears of joy in her eyes as she embraced Puck and wrapped her arms around his body.

Suddenly, she felt him loosen his grip. Did he not want her? She tensed. She was growing worried when all of a sudden she felt a pair of lips meet hers, and she returned the kiss, as the entire ballroom erupted in a chorus of cheers. And Puck and Quinn stayed, both on the verge of tears. This was their way of finally admitting their love for each other.

It wasn't until now that Quinn truly took in the ball room around her. It was packed. She had just had her first kiss in front of a couple hundred people. But did she care? Not in the slightest bit. Any guy that kissed her in front of this big a crowd was worth her love.

She loved Puck, and she knew it. Not somewhere deep inside, but all over. In her heart, her mind, her body – she knew right then and there that she loved him.

_I love him, _she thought over and over again with a big smile, bringing her lips to meet his once again. _I'm in love with a wonderful guy._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In Her Footsteps

Beth took a step back as she took in her surroundings. Hundreds of students were carrying mounds of books shuffling around the medium-sized campus of WMHS. Today, the first day of school, and also her birthday, would be her start as a freshman and high school student.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow top, a white cardigan, and a yellow headband with her blonde locks fallings onto her shoulders. Taking a deep breath for confidence, she let it out and made her way up to the front doors of the school. Walking down the hallway, she could feel the stares of the students upon her. She was puzzled. Why did _she _have to be stared at? What a great way to begin the school year, she thought.

She glanced at her schedule. _Homeroom: Mr. Schuester, Room 146_

She walked towards the room and entered, only to find a handful of students already there. A man with too much gel in his hair smiled at her from behind his desk.

She smiled back, and took a seat in the middle of the room. She didn't want to seem like the girl in animal sweaters and argyle knee socks in the front, but she didn't want to seem like the boy with his feet on the desk and ripped jeans in the back of the classroom.

Just then, a group of girls entered the classroom. They seemed nice. Maybe she could be friends with them.

One of them noticed her, another blonde with pale skin, and another one followed – this time a raven haired girl.

"Hi," the blonde said, "are you new here? I'm Jen, by the way." She smiled.

"Yeah, I just transferred this year. I'm Beth. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, and this is Heather." Jen gestured to the blonde. "Can I see your schedule?"

Beth handed it to her.

"Great! We're in all the same classes together. So, have you thought about joining any clubs?"

"Not really, but my mom wants me to join glee club." Beth shrugged.

A hard stare formed on Jen and Heather's faces. "DON'T." They said in unison.

Jen smiled again. "We don't mean to tell you what to do, but," she lowered her voice, "you really don't want to know what happens to the glee club. Come with us after class, and we'll show you. Anyways, have you thought about joining the Cheerios? The coach is a real stickler, but it's supposed to be fun. My mom did it when she went here."

"I guess. It'll probably be fun. You want to go sign up before lunch?"

"Sure, sounds good. Now, can we sit here?" Jen asked, pointing to the two desks on both sides of Beth.

Beth nodded and smiled. The girls gossiped and chattered about school and their summers until the curly haired man stood up to speak.

"Welcome, class. I am Mr. Schuester, your Spanish teacher this year, and homeroom teacher. So let's take attendance. Heather Barnes."

A here came from Beth's left.

"Jen Colby."

"Here."

"Beth Corcoran."

"Here," she said. She noticed Mr. Schuester looking at her, eyeing her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Is your mother Shelby?" he asked.

"Um…yeah."

He smiled. "Never mind."

The curly haired man returned to roll call, as Beth zoned out for pretty much the rest of the period, passing notes with Heather and Jen. Why did her teacher know her mother? Awkward, she thought.

Beth signed her name on the Cheerios tryout sheet, as she made her way to lunch with Jen and Heather.

They all chose salads, and sat at a fairly empty table, soon joined by a multitude of other girls. Suddenly the lunch room grew quiet, and Jen nudged Beth's elbow. "This is what happens to the glee club," she said.

Beth watched. A girl with a polka dotted skirt, sneakers, and a striped vest was making her way to a table, unaware of the fact that the entire cafeteria was watching her.

Suddenly, a group of a dozen or so jocks each got up and snuck up behind the girl, each with a slushie cup in their hands. Before Beth knew it, the girl was drenched from head to toe in an orange, syrupy liquid.

The girl ran out, while the entire cafeteria burst out in laughter.

"_That's _what happens to them." Jen said as she laughed along. And Beth felt compelled to join the discussion of throwing insults at the girl, even though she knew it wasn't right.

Cheerio's tryouts were located in the gym, at 4 PM that afternoon.

"Name!" A gruff voice barked, that couldn't ever be mistaken as the one and only Sue Sylvester.

"Beth Corcoran." She simply stated with a surge of confidence. She didn't care about what she had heard about the woman. She wasn't terrified or frightened in the slightest bit.

The red tracksuit clad woman looked taken aback, but resumed her icy stare once more as Beth began her routine.

When the blonde finished, Sue stood up and turned to face the already-members of the Cheerio's who were sitting in the bleachers. "All right! Listen up, ladies- because I am now about to introduce your new captain for the year. Quinn Fabray!" She quickly caught her mistake. It had just reminded the coach of when she had crowned Quinn captain in Quinn's freshman year. "I mean Beth Corcoran!"

Shocked stares and whispers immediately began to spread amongst the bleachers. A freshman? Captain? How? What? It didn't make sense. And honestly, Beth didn't get it either. All she had done was stated her name and performed a quick, 3 minute routine. She had watched numerous freshman be ordered to get out before they even began their routine, so what was different about her?

Coach Sue was making her way over to Beth, a red box with a gold name plate in her hands. "Here's your uniform, Q." She smiled.

Beth raised her eyebrows. Q?

"Now, you're expected to wear it every day, and practices will start tomorrow, every day before and after school. I gave you this job for a reason, so don't go screwing it up."

"Yes, Ms. Sylvester," Beth answered maintaining eye contact.

She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Captain," the coach said, "Be careful. Don't go getting yourself knocked up."

Beth resumed walking. Knocked up? Did she really look like the type of person who was going to become a teen mom? The nerve of some, she thought.

Beth was walking down the hallway now, Jen and Heather on both sides. All three girls were in Cheerios uniforms and high ponies.

This time she knew why everyone was staring at her. She saw some kids back away as she neared. They were frightened. She felt confident. She felt powerful, as if she ruled the school. And she resembled someone- a student who had gone there years before. It was as if Beth was following her every move.

At the end of the day, after Jen and Heather had gone home, Beth was at her locker. She heard someone calling her name.

"Beth!" It was Mr. Schuester, jogging towards her.

"Have you thought about auditioning for glee club?"

"I don't sing."

"Shelby does." He retorted.

"I'm not Shelby." She snapped.

She turned to walk away.

"Oh, and congrats on your position!" he said.

She turned around. "Thanks," she said coolly.

"Quinn will be so proud." The curly haired man said, as he walked away.

She froze in her steps for a moment. Quinn?

Who the heck was Quinn Fabray, and what on earth did she have to do with Beth?

That's what bugged the girl all through that night. She would find out exactly who Quinn Fabray was, if it was the last thing she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay! I got a little busy :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Next chap. should be up in a week or so. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Dream Come True

Beth walked into her house, trying to quietly make her way to her room without Shelby noticing her. She had "forgot" to sign up for Glee Club, or rather, she had snapped at Mr. Schuester when he tried to get her to join. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful in her attempts. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs, a tall figure with hands on their hips emerged in the middle of her path.

"Beth," Shelby said sternly, as Beth realized her mom had discovered she hadn't signed up for glee. It was all that Mr. Schuester's fault. As soon as she had turned down his offer, he had probably picked up his phone and called Shelby without any hesitation.

"Mom, I—" she tried to say but was cut off.

"We talked about this, Beth. You promised you would join." Shelby pursed her lips and frowned. "You better have a good explanation."

"I'm captain of the Cheerios," the blonde teenager blurted out suddenly.

Beth couldn't read the expression that formed on Shelby's face right then. It was almost – half a frown and half a smile. Beth looked at Shelby curiously.

"Oh, honey. That's great." Shelby grinned. "Now why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

Beth obeyed her mom, even though she could tell Shelby was still disappointed. She was about to walk towards her room, but had a sudden thought.

"Mom," she said.

"Yes, honey?" Shelby answered.

"Who's Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

Beth heard a loud crash from the kitchen, as Shelby dropped the pot she was holding.

"I don't know." Shelby answered, as she bent down and picked up the pot. "Now, would you please go and wash your hands, like I already asked you to?" Shelby said sternly.

The two of them ate dinner in silence that night. Shelby didn't say anything more, but Beth knew she was lying. Shelby _did _know who Quinn was, and Beth would find out, no matter what it took.

**Quinn and Puck:**

Quinn stood in front of her closet, debating her selections of dresses. Puck had told her to get "fancied up", so she did. Honestly, she was kind of worried because last time Puck had told her to get fancied up, she had ended up singing in front of hundreds of people. So, she had no idea what Puck was planning this time, but that was what she liked about him. He always made her feel good.

Once she was ready, she walked outside and drove to the local park, where she had made arrangement to meet Puck.

Exiting her car, she glanced around looking for someone with a mohawk in a grey sweatshirt and jeans. But she couldn't see anybody.

She walked a little further, but all of a sudden saw a white lily on the ground in front of her. Stooping down to pick it up, she continued walking. Puck had said to meet her in the gazebo by the lake if she couldn't find him.

She took a step, but then noticed a fortune cookie, out of its wrapper, on the ground. She picked it up. Surprisingly, it was intact. She opened it, and pulled out the slip of paper. It said 'Will'. She raised her eyebrows. Okay… she thought, not really sure what was going on.

Then she scanned the path ahead of her. More fortune cookies. She made her way along the walkway, opening each one.

The next one said 'you'.

And the next one said 'marry'. At this point her eyes widened. She bent down to pick up the last one.

It said 'me'.

She looked up, and stood aghast, tears forming in her eyes.

There in front of her on one knee in a white tuxedo, was Puck. And he had a white box with a diamond ring in it.

"Quinn, you have been the only girl I have ever loved. Since the first day I saw you, I knew we were destined to be together. I know we haven't been dating that long, but I really and truly love you. You are beautiful, smart, kind, and compassionate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Quinn?"

She had tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes," she said. "I'll marry you, Puck."

The newly engaged couple wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Their dreams had finally come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Wish…

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the motivating reviews last time, they are what keep me writing! :) As a refresher, Jen and Heather are Beth's cheerio friends, the first ones she met. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Beth, honey!" Shelby called as she frantically hung up the phone and dashed to the stove, where a pot was about to spill over with boiling water. "Can you straighten up the house after school today? We're having company for your birthday tomorrow!"

Company? Beth wondered. Shelby never had company. Beth's friends were never allowed to stay for dinner, and Shelby's explanation was it was too much work.

"Who?" She called back hanging her head over the bannister.

"Will and Emma," Shelby replied nonchalantly.

Oh, great. Her teacher and guidance counselor were coming for dinner. On her birthday. And Beth could almost predict one of the topics that would arise at dinner tomorrow evening. Either Shelby or Will would bring up glee club. And then they would try to get Beth to join, but naturally, she would refuse. And then she could picture Shelby's don't-you-dare-embarrass-me-in-front-of-company look, and then she would be in glee before she knew it.

That would be torture for her! As captain of the Cheerio's, she had a reputation and a status to defend. Glee would ruin her forever. For some reason, she enjoyed the feeling she got when people saw her coming – the way they parted like the red sea, as she came down, hands on her hips, high ponytail swinging, cherry red Cheerio's uniform.

She enjoyed all that glory and respect everyone gave her. How she never had a single tardy, because all the teachers were afraid of Ms. Sylvester. How no one in the office dared question where she went as she exited the school at 6th period twice a week. (She and her fellow clique of close Cheerio's were actually getting iced lattes at the Starbucks across the street).

But when she arrived at school that morning, well, it wasn't exactly how she was expecting things to go.

Beth was shoving her books in her locker when Jen and Heather came up to her. "Coach wants to see us in her office ASAP." Jen said. "I don't know why."

The three girls made their way to Sue's office and knocked on the door.

"Ah, good morning ladies. Please sit down."

They took their seats.

"Now, I have some very important confidential business that needs to be taken care of. As you may already know, it has been my lifelong goal to destroy William Schuester and his so called little glee club that sounds like a bunch of wailing walruses, moaning because they have no friends and their families neglect them. But, for this to work, I need information coming from the inside. Now, I tried this a number of years ago, but some things got in the way. You are going to join glee club and help me destroy them once and for all."

The three Cheerios looked at each other. For a minute no one spoke.

"I'd be glad to assist you, Ms. Sylvester." Beth answered confidently. Jen and Heather nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just like your mother…" Sue muttered under her breath. "Now get out of my office!" She barked.

Mother…? Beth thought. Sue couldn't possibly have any affiliation with Shelby. So what on earth did Sue mean?

**Glee club rehearsal, later that afternoon:**

Beth, Jen, and Heather made their way to the choir room, and walked in. Mr. Schuester was standing at the front of the room. He turned around.

"Hello, girls, can I help you?" He smiled, even though it was apparent that no one in the room wanted the two of the most popular Cheerios and the most popular girl in the school in the choir room.

"We'd like to audition for glee club." Beth said nonchalantly. She handed Mr. Schuester a CD.

The music began to play. _I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure…_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you walk through the door._

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, and don't it feel good!_

Mr. Schuester smiled when they had finished. "Nice job, girls. Welcome to glee." Beth glanced at Jen and Heather. She would make Ms. Sylvester proud.

**The next evening: Corcoran House**

Will, Shelby, Emma, and Beth were all seated at the mahogany dining room table covered with a cream colored tablecloth. Emma and Shelby were both deeply engrossed in a conversation about vacuums, while Will and Beth sat in silence.

Suddenly Will said, "Beth's in glee club now."

Shelby and Emma turned to face them. "Well, congratulations, Beth," Emma said with a smile.

However, Shelby was still staring aghast. "Yes, congratulations, honey. I'm proud of you."

After the Schuesters left that evening, Shelby took Beth aside. "I thought you weren't open to even the thought of glee club. And now you suddenly are a member, out of nowhere? What happened?"

Beth knew she couldn't tell Shelby about Sue's request – or Sue's _orders _as they were more like. Instead, she quipped, "I changed my mind, that's all."

She didn't know if Shelby fully bought her excuse, but that didn't matter. She kept thinking about the 'hints' everyone kept dropping. They seemed like hints, at least. For instance, there was Sue saying "just like your mother" and Quinn. She was determined to succeed in Sue's mission. Maybe, if she did, Sue would tell her about Quinn. Whoever that was.

As she made her way into her bedroom, she noticed an indigo envelope on her bed. She walked over and gently opened it.

_Dear Beth, _

_ It's amazing how time flies by. I can't believe you're already 15 years old. Happy birthday, honey, and may it be the best one yet. I wish you the best day, week, and year to come. Take advantage of your opportunities, and make the most of high school that you can. Don't let __anyone__ let you down, and please – make wise decisions. I'll bet that you don't need any of this advice, and that you've heard it all from Shelby, but I wanted to say it to you personally. Why? Because I love you and just remember – that we'll meet soon. Happy Birthday. One more year and then we'll finally meet… _

Beth had tears rolling down her cheeks. She reached underneath her mattress, and pulled out a stack of different colored envelopes, and arranged them on her bed. _Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo_. All letters that she got every year on her birthday. From – from someone.

She laid back, and closed her eyes, imagining a shooting star passing overhead.

_I wish… _she thought. _That I'll find out who this someone is someday. I wish…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Good To Be Back Again

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Reviews are always appreciated!**

_1 Year Later: _

Beth was in her spanish class that afternoon. Mr. Schuester placed her test face down on her desk, and glanced at her with the I-know-you-can-do-better-than-this look. She flipped her test over. A big red F was marked in the corner. She didn't even bother looking at it and shoved it in her bag just as the bell rang. She got up.

"Beth, can I speak with you for a second?" Mr. Schuester's voice said.

She walked up to his desk.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "This grade isn't like you. I want you to have Shelby sign this note and the test." He handed them her.

She took the papers. "Can I go now?"

"Beth, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing. God, why can't you just mind your own business?" She stomped out of the classroom. She didn't know why she was upset even. Maybe it was the letters she had spent looking at every day since her 15th birthday. She was just naturally curious, that was all. Like any growing teenager would be if they received anonymous letters six years in a row all on the same date.

She entered her house. "Mom!" She called. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" Shelby answered back.

Beth entered the kitchen. Shelby was sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in her hand. Suddenly, Beth noticed the two people, a man and a woman, sitting across from Shelby. The man had a mohawk and the woman had lustrous blonde hair.

"Um…mom?" Beth said.

Shelby smiled at her. "Honey, I'd like you to meet Noah," she gestured to the man, "and Quinn."

Quinn? Beth thought. "Quinn Fabray?"

"That's me," the blonde said as she rolled back her head and laughed. "It's nice to see you again, Beth."

Beth blinked. "Wait. What on earth is going on here? What do you mean, that I've met you before?"

"Honey," Shelby said. "Quinn and Noah are your birth parents. Quinn was 16 when she had you, and I adopted you."

Beth didn't know what to say. "So, you're not my mom?" She asked Shelby.

"Well," Shelby began but Beth cut her off.

"So you've been lying to me for 16 years. You've been pretending to be my mom for 16 years, and now you just suddenly decide to pop the truth on me thinking I'll be happy knowing that my entire life is a _lie_? Great. Just great." Beth said, as she stomped up to her room. Opening the door, she dug under her mattress and pulled out the letters.

Now she realized everything. Quinn was the one sending the letters. She flopped on her bed and began to sob into the pillow.

She didn't know how long it had been, just that a gentle hand began to rub her back. After a moment, she looked up. "Q-Quinn?" she said.

Shh… it's okay." Quinn hugged her. "Listen, Beth. I'm sorry. We gave you up because neither of us were in the position at that time to take care of you. Puck's family was tight on money, and I had been kicked out of my house. All we wanted was to give you a life you deserved and we knew when Shelby came up to us that she would be perfect for you. So please, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, and not her."

"Thank you," Beth said, looking up at Quinn. "Thank you for giving me a great life."

They smiled at each other.

"I see you still have the letters." Quinn pointed to the envelopes Beth had strewn across the bed.

The younger blonde nodded. "Thanks for that too."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It's something that any mother would do. Come on, let's go downstairs."

The two of them entered the kitchen again. "Mom," Beth said. "I'm sorry. I forgive you, and I realize you were just trying to do what was best for me." She hugged Shelby for a moment.

She turned to Puck. "I never had a dad." She said. "But I'm so grateful to have one now." They smiled at each other, and Puck even accepted a hug from Beth.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone for a while," Shelby announced, and made her way out of the room.

"Okay, how about a pizza for dinner?" Puck asked. The girls both nodded, and he made his way to the front door.

"Well, I guess that leaves just us for a while. What do you want to do?" Quinn questioned.

"Let's talk." Beth said. "Tell me your biggest mistake."

Quinn thought for a moment. "Well, I lied to Puck's best friend and said that he was your father. It pretty much screwed everything up. Eventually he forgave me, but I never should have done it. Now you tell me something."

"Um, well I'm captain of the Cheerios and in glee club."

Quinn's eyes brightened. "I was captain too," she said, "well, before I got pregnant. But that actually gave me a chance to see what it was like not being on top anymore. Do they still have that stupid slushy business at McKinley?"

"Yeah," Beth said. "It's pretty terrible. I mean, I tried to stop it, but there's only so much you can do. You know?"

Quinn nodded. "Is Mr. Schue still there?"

Beth nodded then remembered the note. "Here," she said handing it to Quinn. "Mr. Schuester wanted Shelby to sign it."

Quinn blinked, but then opened it and read it. "He wants to have a conference with her," she said. "About you being distracted and distant lately. Well," she looked up. "I guess we have to pay him a visit. Shall we?"

"Now?"

"Chances are he's probably still at school."

The two blondes linked arms and walked to the car.

Entering McKinley, Quinn walked towards the classroom.

"Q? Is that really you?" a voice that was unmistakably Sue's questioned from behind them.

Quinn pivoted. "Ms. Sylvester," she said. "It's nice to see you." She smiled.

Sue suddenly wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I miss you," she said. "I really do. Nobody's quite as good as you. Well, except for maybe Captain here." She looked at Beth. "Maybe you can stop by and visit the team sometime."

"I'd be glad to," Quinn answered modestly.

Sue nodded and left.

When they reached the spanish room, Quinn opened the door to find Mr. Schue at his desk. She cleared her throat.

"Quinn?" he said, surprised.

"It's good to see you again," she answered. "Beth gave me the note you wrote. But we can explain it all." She began to tell him about how Beth had just met her and Puck, and that whole story.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Beth. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. By the way, you can retake the test if you want."

She nodded. "Thanks. I'm sorry too, for losing my temper."

"Now Quinn, if you ever wanted to stop by glee rehearsal sometime, we'd be honored to have you."

"I'll see what I can do," she laughed.

They said their goodbyes and made their way back to Shelby's house, where Puck was waiting with 6 pies of pizza.

"Really, Puck?" she asked. "_6 _pies?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a hungry person." He glanced at Beth and shot her a wink.

"All right, everyone," Quinn announced. "Group hug."

They wrapped their arms around each other, the same thought in all their minds.

Here they were, sixteen years later, as a family. _It's good to be back again, _they thought. _It truly is. _

And with that, the three of them smiled at each other, knowing that there was a great future to look forward to. Together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Do – Part 1

**A/N: For those of you wondering, there are probably going to be 3-4 more chapters of this story and then it'll be finished. Anyways, enjoy :)**

"Beth! Oh, gosh, Beth! I can't find my shoes! Oh, I could swear I just saw them! I can't do this!"

"It's okay, Quinn." Beth said. "Your shoes are right here." The smaller blonde offered her a smile.

And sure, Quinn was nervous. Or, rather, she was incredibly nervous. After all, it was her wedding day. She remembered when her sister got married so many years back. But then Frannie had had both of her parents' support. She had never been kicked out of her house or practically disowned by her father.

Quinn wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Was she rushing her marriage? Living to fast? She loved Puck, so much, but was it really right? She immediately dismissed the thought. It was her life, and her time to live it. Plus, she would have to move on sometime soon, so why not now?

Quinn pulled up the skirts of her dress, stood up, and made her way to the doors where she was going to be entering the church any second now.

"Ready, Quinnie?" Judy Fabray said, walking towards her daughter.

"If ready means incredibly nervous, then yes, I am."

Judy smiled. "Don't worry, honey. You'll do fine. Now are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

Quinn nodded. She was more than ready.

Judy stood on her right side, and the two of them linked arms. The bridesmaids and groomsmen which included fellow glee club members such as Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Artie, and Mike, paired up and walked into the church in front of her one by one as the wedding anthem played. The maid of honor and best man – Rachel and Finn – went last.

Beth turned to Quinn and gave her a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Quinn." she said. "For everything."

Beth looked Quinn in the eyes, and then turned around to walk into the church, basket of yellow rose petals in her hand.

"You're welcome." Quinn whispered after her.

"Quinnie, it's time." Judy stated. Together, they entered the church, walking gracefully down the aisle. Quinn could feel the abundance of heads turning, and staring at her. She could feel them looking at her, but she put on her best smile.

Reaching the altar, she took her place next to Puck. The ceremony went on, like all ceremonies do.

"Quinn and Noah will now present their vows. Noah?" the priest announced.

"Quinn- honestly, I could say so many things right now but that would take at least 10 years to say everything I value and love about you. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, somehow, I knew you were the one. We've had a rocky past, but together we've found our way. I love you with all my heart, and I promise to give you my love, protection, my kindness, my help for eternity. I love you, Quinn. Because you are an amazing person, even if you don't realize it." He smiled.

She could feel tears of happiness in her eyes. "Noah, I guess it's kind of hard to say this without repeating pretty much exactly what you said."

The guests laughed.

"But, we've been through a remarkable journey together. Sure, we've had fights, we've broken up, I kind of treated you pretty badly, and you got me pregnant. But maybe all that was for the better – I mean getting pregnant sophomore year wasn't really the _best _thing – but it gave me a chance to see everything. I finally got a chance to experience everything that I was missing, and it changed me for good. But I have to say, without all of that drama in high school, I wouldn't be here today, next to the greatest man on this earth. And I am honored to be marrying, you, Puck. Because I know we'll have a great life together."

The two of them held hands.

The priest turned to face Puck. "Do you, Noah William Puckerman, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." He said, smiling at Quinn.

"Do you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, take this man to your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She blinked back a few tears and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The two newlyweds kissed, as the audience began to clap. They were together – forever.

The hall was already packed with guests when the wedding party arrived at the reception. As soon as Quinn and Puck entered the room, it exploded like a firework, full of cheers and applause.

As the guests enjoyed the reception, so many people came up to the couple. "We're so happy for you!" They would say. Or, "Congrats!"

Finally, Beth came up to Quinn. "You did it. Congrats."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you." She said, reaching to hug Beth.

"Did I really do all that?" Beth said. "Let you see what you were missing in life? Did I really change you?"

"You did. You made me the person that I am today. And without you, I would probably still be some pious, arrogant, self-centered, conceited girl, who would have no friends because she wouldn't know how to act in the non-high school world. I wouldn't have married Puck, I wouldn't have gone to Yale, I wouldn't have these wonderful friends, and I wouldn't have my perfect thing. You, Beth. I wouldn't have you. And do I regret getting pregnant? No, I don't. Because I love you so much – and I know that you'll grow up to be an extraordinary woman. I love you, Bethie. Never forget that."

"I won't," Beth said and hugged Quinn again. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, they heard the music stop. The guests all froze in place, as they all stared at the front doors of the hall.

Quinn took Beth's hand and made her way towards Judy. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Um…your father might be here, Quinnie."

Quinn turned towards the doors astounded. Sure enough, the cruel, dark figure of Russell Fabray was making its way over to Quinn.

Then it spoke, harshly. "It seems someone forgot to invite me to their wedding."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I Do (Part 2)

**A/N: Please review! Enjoy :)**

"What on earth do you think you're doing here?" Quinn demanded to Russell.

"Just stepping in to celebrate the wedding of one of my family members. Actually, I am celebrating the fact that now I have the perfect opportunity to criticize my daughter on the events in her life."

"You have no right to be here," she said, her voice rising in anger. "Leave immediately!"

"Oh, no," Russell said in a baby voice, "I'm so scared of a little girl who had a child at 16! Listen here, I'm not leaving until I'm finished."

Suddenly, a hand reached out and slapped Russell across the face. It was Quinn. "Get out, now," she said through gritted teeth, "before I call the police!"

Russell backed away, but suddenly noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Ah, yes. This must be the child that was born to my irresponsible, careless, foolish, irrational, stupid daughter. I can tell you something Quinn – and I want you to listen. This child will turn out exactly like you and that filthy scoundrel of yours you call a husband. Are you forgetting that he was the one who completely destroyed your life? You married a man who was the reason I disowned you and kicked you out and-"

Quinn cut him off. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND OR MY DAUGHTER IN THIS WAY!" She yelled. "NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT YOU SON OF A #$%&!"

Russell gasped. "How dare you call me names, when you are an insolent slut! You can't deny it, and this daughter of yours is too!"

At that point, Quinn had had enough. She stomped over to the slushie machine, filled a cup, marched back to Russell, and threw it on his face. Giving a signal, the rest of the former glee club members each grabbed a cup and flung the cold, red liquid at Russell.

The last to go was Puck who had three cups. "This is for insulting me, my daughter, and my wife."

And with that, he flung all of them in Russell's face at one time.

Russell staggered back, dripping from head to toe with red slushie.

He glanced at the surrounding guests, and ran out the door as the guests cheered.

All but three of them. Quinn ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. Her wedding day was supposed to be perfect – supposed to have no problems. But now it was all ruined. Suddenly, she bumped into a figure.

"Don't listen to him," Puck said. "None of that is true in the slightest bit. He's just a-"

"Language, Puck," Quinn gently reminded him.

Puck nodded. "He ruined it!" Quinn sobbed into Puck's embrace. "He ruined everything!"

"Quinn-" he began.

"No. What if he's right? What if Beth turns out like me? It'll be all my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

"I may turn out like you, but then what does he know? Even if I do, I know that I'll have a mom and dad who will never disown me or kick me out," a small voice said from behind them.

The two of them spun around. "Beth! Oh, honey I'm so sorry," Quinn said.

"It's okay," she answered. "How about let's pretend that this never happened, and go back out there and enjoy the party? You guys still have to cut the cake."

Puck smiled. "Indeed we do. Shall we?"

He held out his arms, and Beth and Quinn took one on each side of him, walking back to the room.

And at that moment Quinn smiled. She had two people in her life who truly cared about her, and she didn't know what she would do without them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Over the Rainbow

**A/N: Sorry for such the long break, but it's summer time, and I'm quite busy! Well, this is it. The final chapter of the story. So I want to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story- thanks so much everyone. :) But what do y'all think about a sequel? I may have a few ideas… Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Somewhere Over the Rainbow.**

Quinn dug into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Quinn. It's me, Shelby. Can you watch Beth for the week? Something suddenly came up, and I think she should spend some time with you."

Quinn grinned widely on the other end. "I'd be delighted," she said.

Beth arrived at Quinn's house that weekend, and placed her bag down on the floor. "So, uh, what are we going to do this week? Any plans?"

"Well I was thinking we could invite Puck over for a day or two, maybe go shopping and have a little girl time?"

Beth smiled. "Sounds good…but can we go on a trip instead? Like maybe to somewhere exotic such as the Bahamas?" she hinted.

Quinn laughed. "I don't think I can promise that, and since Puck's away…but what about a road trip?"

"A _road trip_? Do you think I actually want to be stuck in a car driving around Ohio?"

"Oh, we're not going around Ohio."

Beth raised an eyebrow.

"We're going on a tour of the National Parks!" Quinn said excitedly.

Beth frowned. "Um, sure… That sounds like fun…"

"I promise that you'll enjoy it," Quinn replied despite Beth's previous comment.

_Shenandoah National Park, Virginia_

"Here we are!" Quinn announced as she pulled the car to the side of the road. "This," she paused dramatically, "is Shenandoah."

Beth exited the car, and looked out in front of her. Suddenly, her mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh. This is amazing."

Beth stared out at the mountains before her. The robin's egg blue sky neatly fell upon the peaks and valleys of the giant landforms as trees sprouted in every place imaginable. Sun streaked the mountains, causing them to shine brighter than the stars at night. A flock of birds flew in a perfect V-shape, cawing softly over the peaks. For a while Quinn and Beth stood there, silently, taking in nothing but the natural beauty of the mountains.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a masculine voice said from behind them.

The two blondes pivoted. "Puck!" They ran to him and engulfed him in a gigantic hug.

As they let go, Quinn said, "You know, I think this is the third time I've heard you say the word beautiful."

Puck smirked playfully. "Third time, eh?"

"You told me I was beautiful on our wedding day, and the last day of senior year after graduation." Quinn smiled.

"You are beautiful as these mountains," he said leaning in to kiss Quinn.

Beth cleared her throat. "I'm still present, you know."

The adults pulled back and laughed.

Suddenly, Beth pointed to something. "Hey look! A rainbow!"

They all turned to stare at the bright array of colors in the sky.

Suddenly, Puck whipped out his guitar, and began to play a few notes.

And in the midst of the Shenandoah Valley, and amongst the Blue Ridge mountains, the three of them began to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Way up high._

_There's a land that I've heard of,_

_Once in a lullaby._

Thoughts of love and care ran through each one of their minds, as they smiled at each other, beginning to sing again. Finally, they reached the last verse.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Skies are blue._

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

It was true- dreams had come true for every single one of them. And many more were on their way.

_~The End~_


End file.
